Blue Feather
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: OneShot. Trying to guess Jack’s crush, twists around and Rock reveals his love. Only afterwards does Rock understand why Jack never said anything. Yaoi and Het. Onesided JR and RN. Hehe...I enabled anonymous reviews....sorry, hehehe...


ZeroGravityDog here! Or ZGD or Dog, or anything you want, as long as it's not dissing me! Yup, so...pretty much, not much to say. Oh yeah! How about a warning. This is Yaoi...er...one-sided Yaoi, meaning Boy/Boy relationship. Don't like? Don't read. Unless you can take implied Yaoi. Nothing explicit. Also:

Category: Harvest Moon

Main Characters: Jack(the game's main character you play, yes I'm calling him by that cuz I'm not creavtie) and Rock

Pairings: One-sided Jack/Rock, and Rock/Nami

Summary: Trying to guess Jack's crush, twists around and Rock reveals his love. Only afterwards does Rock understand why Jack never said anything. Yaoi and Het.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Blue Feather

"Come man! Tell me." Rock poked at his best friend, with his forefinger.

Jack brushed the poked spot, "No way."

The two sat on the edge of the beach, where sand met grass. Autumn was coming to a close, and winter was slowly peeking around the corner. Trees were bare, the days became shorter, and a icy bite was in the air. However the two of them, the Inn's son and the late farmer's son, were able to sneak one last visit to the shore.

"Why not?"

Jack smiled. "Why do you need to know?"

"That's not an answer..." Rock muttered, and laid down upon the grass. Not that he had expected one. It was Jack's nature to 'beat around the bush'. The brown haired teen was always able to leap around the question, and Rock had made it a game to see if he could ever corner his friend into giving a straight answer. So, far he hadn't succeeded.

Rock folded his hands behind his head. "Is it Muffy?"

Jack laughed. "Nope. She's a little old for me."

"Yeah, but you must admit, she looks damn hot!" the blond smiled.

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Muffy, the employee at the Café, was indeed hot. She was constantly seen with that cocktail red dress, that scooped at her chest, revealing skin. And mustn't forget the white lacy jacket she wore. Her long blond curls appeared to have a life of its own, and the bar girl often had to put a black headband on to tame the wildness. She constantly flirted with every guy who walked into the Café, and loved to hear about their stories outside of the town. But she was a little dizty...

Silence ensued. "How about Celia? She's sweet and pretty."

Jack leaned back on his elbows. Celia, the neighboring girl, was possible the sweetest girl he had ever met. Celia had long, dark brown hair that she kept back with an orange bandanna. The young girl had a pale complection, surprisingly as she worked outside with the farm. She wore a dress in shades of green. Celia was...well...sweet. There wasn't any other way to describe her. Jack knew she would be a good wife. Still...

"Not heeeeeer." he sang.

Rock pouted. "Is it Nami?"

The brown haired farmer, noticed the wavering in his friend's voice. Nami was a girl that was boarding at the Inn Rock's parents ran. Nami was a drifter, who kept to herself. She had short vibrant red hair, and pale coloring even through she was outside for long periods of the day. She wore white shorts, and a thin orange tank top with a blue colored shirt over it. A few of the townsfolk considered her to be in a permanent depression.

"Rock?"

"Hmmm...?"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Do you love her?"

Caught off guard, the blond haired teen flipped up. "Wha!"

"Well?"

Rock fidgeted with his coat.

"Rock, do you love Nami?"

Maybe if Rock hadn't been so embarrassed he would have noticed the hint of depression within his friend's voice. But alas, he didn't.

* * *

"Well...I...maybe...yes..?"

"Rock...it's either a yes or no. Not a maybe."

The blond teen lowered his eyes and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Hmm..." Jack looked away from his friend. "That's good. Cause I don't."

"Really?" That surprised him. "Then who is it that you love?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack seriously considered telling Rock who he loved. But would that be the best thing to do? What would the consequences be? The farmer looked at his friend, noticing the red on his face. He was able to see the light in Rock's eyes when the name 'Nami' was said. So, instead of answering, Jack got up and brushed any dirt off. "It's late. We should be going."

"Huh?" Stunned, the blond teen jumped up, his blush melting away. "Go? Late? But!"

"Come on Rock, your mom and dad might be getting worried." Jack turned away from him, "Oh and Rock?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask her to marry you." Leaving behind his best friend, Jack began the trek home. And with his back to Rock, the blond was never able to see the frown, or tear upon the farmer's face.

The next day Rock took his friend's advice. Well, okay not exactly the next day, as he was spazzing over what to get her as an engagement gift. He would often stop by Jack's farm and follow his best friend shooting ideas out, only to immediately say no to them. The farmer took it all in with a smile and tried giving his own ideas. Inside though his heart was cracking.

Eventually, Rock was unable to give Nami anything, but did propose to her. Much to his joy she accepted. Their wedding was planned for the up coming spring.

Rock had just told Jack the wonderful news two weeks ago, and was on his way to see if he would be his best man at the wedding. Pulling his winter coat closer, Rock mused on how the next two months before their wedding. He never expect that January 15 would be a day he would forever remember.

"Jack!" he called out. He rounded the corner, the sight of the fenced in field familiar. Rock continued towards the house, only to find himself face to face with Takeru. The winkled face and large furry eyebrows were enough to make the teen jump three feet in the air. "AH!"

"Oh, Rock." the elderly man said, oblivious to the sudden outburst. "What brings you here today?"

After calming his rapidly beating heart, Rock answered, "I'm here to see Jack, what else?"

"Jack?" The man shook his head. "Jack moved out."

"Oh...oh..."

Takeru waited.

"WHAT?"

After unplugging his ears, Takeru nodded unpleasantly, "Jack left."

"What? How? Why? When?"

"Rock, settle down."

"Settle down?" The blond began flailing his arms about. "How can I settle down, when my best friend just picked up and left without even telling me? Why would he even leave?" A mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness filled his voice.

Takeru slowly shook his head. "In all honestly, Rock, I don't know. He left only a note saying for the animals to be sold off."

The two stood outside of the abandoned farm house. His two cows and ox grazed in the fenced field, oblivious that their master was gone. Rock scanned around, and noticed the empty patches of dirt, and saw his dog, Skip bounding after the five chickens Jack owned.

"If you'd like, you may take ownership of Skip over there."

"Sure...what happened to Aaron?" the teen asked, referring to the chestnut colored horse.

The man sighed. "Took him, along with a few belongings."

Rock sadly looked down. Then, brushing past Takeru he went straight towards the small one story building. A hand raised to knock, but fell limply on the handle. Rock took a deep breath and opened the door. The inside appeared normal, much like how he had seen it upon multiple occasions whenever he decided to drop by. He stepped inside, glancing around. He spotted the note Takeru had mentioned earlier and read it. Yup, plain and simple. The blond teen strolled over to the small, wide dresser and yanked a draw open. He saw an empty box. Trying the others, he found them all the same.

Rock looked over at a bookshelf, noticing a few missing. Of course, only Jack's favorite books were taken.

Jack was really gone.

* * *

It was three days after Nami and Rock's wedding, on March 18, that the blond haired teen would understand why his best friend left.

That morning, Nami had left for a quite walk. Her husband, knowing her all too well, let her, and went downstairs. After marring his parents had given him half of the Inn's responsibility. Which also meant that he now had a new room to accommodate Nami and him.

A yawn escaped his mouth, and the Inn keeper exited his room, stepping into the lobby. It was there he saw a package, wrapped in plain brown paper and string. He figured his parents must have picked it up. Curious, he walked over and saw only his name and address upon it, written in ink.

Rock lifted the package. It was incredibly light, and he wondered what kind of joke this was. Why was it only addressed to him? And why was there no return address? He looked at the handwriting again. There was something familiar about it. Shrugging, he walked towards his new room, where he and Nami now shared. Opening a draw, Rock pulled out a pair of scissors and cut away the binding on the package. He then proceeded to rip apart the brown paper. Opening the lids, he saw a two things. A single piece of paper and a blue feather. Pulling both out, his brow furrowed . Who in their right mind would give him a feather? A blue feather at that...

He quickly scanned the letter only to gasp.

_Rock,_

_Make no mistake. This blue feather is for you._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Rock stared at the letter. Then at the object in his right hand. Back and forth, his blue orbs traveled. He knew that Jack understood the concept of the blue feather. It was a rare item and was often given to the owner's lover as a sign of engagement. Rock had looked every where for one just for Nami. How had Jack gotten one? Anyway, Rock also knew that Jack wasn't one to play jokes, especially with something this serious. But still...

Did that mean...

No...

But then again...

The way Jack always seemed act, whenever their hands brushed, or how stiff he got whenever Rock leaned over him to grab something...

The way Jack seemed to frown whenever his wedding was mentioned...Rock had always thought it was a trick of the eye...

Staring at the wall, but not really seeing it, he finally understood why his best friend had left.

Jack's crush had never been Muffy, or Celia, or even Nami. It had been him!

And marrying Nami had driven him away...

The letter fell to the floor with a soft noise. It was followed by the blue feather, which landed directly upon the words, covering all but the last two.

_Love, _

_Jack

* * *

_

Hoped you liked it. It was something I whipped up in like...two to three days. Yeah, not my best work, if I had any.

Hey! Why don't you go and click that nice purple button and leave a review, for good ol' Z-Dog! Huh? Wadda ya say?

By the way, all flames will be used for my entertainment, of burning marshmallows. Plus, any flames about it being Yaoi, I have one thing to say. I waaaaaaaarrrrrnnnnneedd youuuuuuuu...(Said in a sing-song way).

Peace out!


End file.
